The present invention is directed to an apparatus comprising an extruder head for the manufacturing of a chamber member provided with chambers for the acceptance of light waveguides.
An apparatus having an extruder head for the manufacture of chamber members provided with chambers for accepting light waveguides is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,224, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference thereto and which claims priority from German Application 24 49 439. As disclosed, chambers are provided for receiving light waveguides which are placed in the chambers, and the light waveguides are largely protected against mechanical stresses. With an increasing number of fibers in the region of an optical cable, there is a desire to increase the packing density of the light waveguides and thereby, nonetheless, continue to insure their mechanical protection. As many light waveguides as possible should be arranged within the given chamber space. When, however, the chamber walls or, respectively, the chamber dimensions are not fabricated exactly enough within tolerances with respect to their dimensions within the framework of the manufacturing process, undesirable mechanical stresses on the light waveguides can occur in certain instances.